


Bucky VS Spiderman.

by The_Magic_Rat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Rat/pseuds/The_Magic_Rat
Summary: Peter Parker is being a Pest.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Bucky VS Spiderman.

_**AVENGERS – Bucky VS Spiderman.** _

_**Author: The Magic Rat  
Rating: G  
Pairings: Steve/Bucky sorta.  
Warnings: Pistachios  
Word Count: 553  
Website – Ex Libris: http://www.winter-wood.net/ex-libris/index.html  
Live Journal: http://delaese.livejournal.com/profile** _

_**Disclaimer: All Avengers places and situations are the property of Marvel and are used without permission and without intent of plagiarism or profit.** _

_**Summary: Peter is being a pest.** _

_**Author’s notes: Just a brain fart.** _

~*~*~*~*~

It was a peaceful rainy day at the Avengers’ Compound, with only three people currently present. There was Sam, doing some fine adjustments on Red Wing, Bucky, happily munching down on pistachios, and Peter Parker, who was...being a hyper-intelligent pain in Bucky’s ass. Sam was watching this with some amusement.

“So... you’re the Winter Soldier,” said Peter.

“No,” said Bucky, “I am Bucky Barnes. The Winter Soldier is a complex brainwashing program that only comes out when certain phrases are given.”

“Like what?”

Bucky cracked open a pistachio and munched it. “Like I’m not telling you.”

“Do you know the phrases?”

“Well they would not do much good if I did not.”

“But what are they?”

“I am not telling you.” 

“But if we knew the phrases we might be able to find a way to deprogram you.”

Bucky cracked a nut. “That’s a nice thought, Peter, but way too dangerous. You do not want to meet the Winter Soldier.”

Bucky sighed as Peter persisted. “But what’s the phrase like?”

“It’s a collection of words so random there is virtually zero chance of saying it by accident.”

“Soooo...” said Peter, “something like ‘banana rabbit toilet pool noodle vegetable.’ Like that?”

Bucky froze. The small bag of nuts slipped from his hand and landed on the floor. His eyes flickered strangely, and the pupil briefly dilated. He cocked his head with a strange cracking sound, then slowly turned to look at Peter. The teen was slowly backing up, eyes large.

“Bucky?” he asked in a small voice. 

Bucky’s head lowered, and he made a strange huff.

“Bucky?”

Bucky growled softly. “Who is Bucky?” he snarled. 

Peter fled, running as if his life depended on it in search of the other Avengers. His search would be in vain; they were all currently out on personal business. Being a superhero was all well and good, but sometimes the kids had to go to the dentist and the shopping needed to be done. As Peter fled screaming into the depths of the building, Bucky picked up his nuts and resumed munching. Sam watched with a huge grin on his face. 

“That was mean. Hilarious, but mean.”

“Maybe it will get him to lay off for a while.”

Sam watched Bucky munch pistachios. “You know that in about two more minutes he’s going to realize he left me alone with what he thinks is the Winter Soldier.”

“Yeah, so?”

Sam just grinned.

*~*~*~*~*

Roughly three minutes later, Peter came charging to Sam’s rescue, only to find Sam on the floor in a sea of crimson, with Bucky bending over him, bathed in scarlet, and eating what appeared to be Sam’s shattered rib. And Peter did the only thing he could think of. He started shooting webs. 

Three hours later, as Steve was cutting Bucky free, he asked “And what did we learn today, Bucky?”

Bucky spat out a mouthful of webbing. “That you can prank Parker with a can of tomato juice and one of Clint’s wife’s giant home made cow ribs, and that Sam is in deep trouble for leaving me tied up and eating my pistachios.”


End file.
